Bruises and Kisses
by Alpaca Master
Summary: Selina and Edward are roommates at Gotham U and have become good friends. However neither one of them approve of the other's choice in partners and are freely open with their dislike for them. Riddler x Catwoman one shot. (I can't write summaries. Rated T for language)


**AN**: This story takes place in a College AU where Edward and Selina are roommates. Edward is kind of a mix between the comic book version and Gotham's version.

* * *

><p>Selina was the type of girl Edward never expected to befriend or wanted to. She had a body as fierce as her attitude. If they hadn't been force to room together for the college semester he would have written her off as another bitchy woman who dressed too provocatively and only dated jocks. Which she kind of was, minus the jocks part; she did dress in clothing that would put any church girl to shame and wore them with an air that dared others to comment on them. Standing next to her in comparison he could only guess what others were thinking. No, he didn't have to think, others were kind enough to speak their minds out loud.<p>

A chalky bean pole ginger glasses wearing nerd who, in fact, still wore a pocket protector had no chance with someone of her standings, so others would say. But what most didn't seem to understand was that he didn't care about getting in her pants or even forming a relationship with her outside of the platonic bounds they had set. Not everything was about sex, at least not from his point of view. Besides he already had his eyes set on a very cute more conservative type girl; Kristen Kringle. She was the bee's knees and a bag of chips. To say he was love struck wouldn't be too much of an over exaggeration. Everyday he'd come back to the dorm they shared and talk about the way she smelt or how she made eye contact with him for over two seconds… all things that made the brunette puke.

"She's not even that pretty! You could ten times better than her, Eddie. Ed?" Snapping her fingers his face Selina battled to regain her friend's attention, sighing dramatically in the process. Honestly she didn't see how he could be attract to such a prune like her. And it had nothing to do with any romantic feelings towards him, it was just— Well— She just didn't like that girl! Little Miss Kringle had a bad vibe to her, it felt like every time they were around the woman, she was being judged for what she was wearing. "Are you listening to me?"

Edward frowned, waving her hand from his face in a causal motion. "Not really." Listening was no longer a need because he knew exactly what her speech was. It was the same as always, maybe a phrase or two out of place, but he would bet money on being able to recite her entire lecture by memory. "As if you can talk. How many times have I told you how dreadful Bruce was, yet you continue to date him. He has four other girlfriends you know."

"Oh no we're not going there. Bruce is a good man. A very rich good man who happens to drive an expensive car." He always tries redirecting the conversation when things didn't go his way and she wouldn't have it. There was nothing wrong with her rich boyfriend. "Where did you even hear that? Don't tell me from one of your sources." Quotation fingers came along with the roll of her eyes. Those stupid sources of his were never hundred percent accurate. At best they were ninety-five percent.

"Maybe. Maybe I saw it myse-" His sentence was cut off by a wolf whistle, soon followed by some unneeded and unwanted commentary from a group of men passing by them. Rude idiotic morons. They both had their ways of dealing with those type of people. Selina would usually otp out of reacting, knowing it wouldn't be worth the trouble. Edward was more straight forward about his feelings towards the subject. "She's not a dog, no need to whistle. Or are you're eyes as malfunctioned as your brain." Smirking at his witty come back he puffed out his chest in victory, keeping pace with his friend.

"I dunno she looks like a bitch to me!" A man shouted back gaining the laughter from the rest of his group.

That got his blood boiling. Seeing what was about to play out Selina grabbed at his shoulder, urging him to let it go and let her get even with them later that night. Because everyone knows Edward had the upper body strength of a five year old and if it came down to a fight he would lose…horribly. But he wouldn't listen. There was too much on the line. It wasn't just her they insulted, but they also got the last laugh which was something he couldn't let stand. Just as she predicted, one of the men had him in a headlock position in less than a minute. It was just sad. Showing signs of utter annoyance the female knew it was now her responsibly to rescue him.

The fight didn't last long. After she knocked out the third guy with her heel, the rest went running but not without giving her a few bruises and broken somethings; ribs maybe. For the rest of the way home she had use Eddie as a crutch, one arm around his shoulders, another gripping at her side. He better be pretty dang thankful for what she did.

"You didn't have to do that. I had everything under control, I only needed a few minutes to activate my plan."

Of course he wasn't thankful. She forgot the part about her roommate not knowing how to be thankful or show even the smallest amount of concern without it being masked in five layers of crap. "Shut up. A few minutes later and you'd be sporting more than that black eye of yours." If she was feeling better she would have stepped on his foot for extra measures.

"Then you should have made your move sooner as to prevent my injury."

Hazel eyes widen as irises shrunk in disbelief of what she was hearing. Was this guy serious? "Listen hear Nygma! If you think for a second that—" Did he just kiss her cheek?

He acted quickly, placing a gentle peck on her swelling check, careful not to cause her anymore pain. "Alright already. Thank you for keeping my ass safe. I suppose the event would have had a fouler turnout without your assistance." Edward began rambling in a softer tone while looking to the side away from her. At this point he'd say anything to keep her from ranting again and on a subconscious level he rather not think about, he was grateful for her looking out for them. A loud, almost force sounding laugh burst out from her as she applied more of her weight on his shoulders. What an ass. At least he thanked her in his own weird way.

"Eddie."

"Hm?"

"Just shut up."

"Yes, ma'am."


End file.
